Just Like You
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "I heard you," Draco said, still grinning. "But I just love you. I mean, obviously you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley and a blood traitor and all that, but other then that, you're so much like me. It's like a spitting image."


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Draco, or anything else of any concern.

This is just a Ginny/Draco oneshot, but Draco kind of resembles The Doctor (Doctor Who) because I love that personality. So I didn't mean it, but he's very joky and sarcastic and everything... Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Ginny Weasley stumbled blindly along the corridor, her mess of red hair crashing behind her. Was this what it was like, being rejected? Here she was, thirteen and already heartbroken.

"What's the matter, then?" a voice said in front of her.

Startled, she shoved her hair away from her eyes and immediately froze, Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. "What?" she asked, almost mechanically. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Draco said clearly and logically, "You must know people notice you're crying, so you must want them to ask what the matter is."

Outraged, Ginny took a step forward, her eyes flashing. "Just because you're all caught up in yourself doesn't me I am. I'm just walking, and you're just being a jerk."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, then, lie. You're getting to be like me. Very nice. Anyway, what's the matter? It is something, right? You're not just crying for attention and nothing's even the matter at all?"

"You know what, you're a real-"

"Come on, Ginny," Draco interrupted, sounding exasperated. "I haven't got all day. Tell me what's the matter so I can go back to being cool."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, taking it in. Here was Draco Malfoy, being completely ridiculous to her. But he didn't even sound annoyed. Still, that annoyed her. Gathering up to her full height, which was almost that of Draco's normal height, she snapped, "Go away. Now."

"Ginny, really-"

"NOW." Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Harry asked Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball and I have to go with Neville. That's what's the matter. It's also the reason you'd better go away."

Draco grinned, looking thoroughly delighted, amused, and impressed all the same. "Wow. You're like the spitting image of me. Without the long hair and the hoping for a boy I know I'll never get and the boy thing in general..."

While Draco rambled off, Ginny stood haughtily, her hands still on her hips. "I said to go-"

"I heard you," Draco said, still grinning. "But I just love you. I mean, obviously you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley and a blood traitor and all that, but other then that, you're so much like me. It's like a spitting image. I tell you, Blaise will TOTALLY agree."

"I'm flattered," Ginny said sarcastically. "And who's Blaise?"

"Zabini," Draco said casually. "He's a Slytherin. You'd like him."

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever. What's this bit about you loving me? What are you planning to do, take me to the Ball or something?"

Draco laughed. "You kidding me? I've gotta take Pansy, and Neville's already got you. Besides, once your little friends realise how much like me you are, they won't want to know you. I'm just that cool."

"What then?" Ginny asked. "Not that I mean I 'love' you. I think you're mad, honestly."

"Well, thanks," Draco said, grinning again. "Anyway, I don't know what you mean. I said I love you? So? You're like me, so? YOU are supposed to be heartbroken right now. So what are you talking about?"

Ginny shifted her feet, uneasy. She was now aware of people in the corridor staring at their rather off conversation. Her only hope was they couldn't quite understand and thought she was fighting with Draco.

"Ah, I got you," Draco said. "Cool, aren't I? Anyway, see you around."

As he walked away, he winked, and Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Maybe she was like him, a little bit. Not in all ways, but maybe in some. Harry? What about Harry? He could have Parvati.

She felt remarkably light as she skipped back to the common room.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! (That again... I know...)

I just LOVE that kind of personality, so I apologise if you felt it wasn't quite like Draco. I know... But I love it and it just sorta happened...

I hold you liked it anyway!

Linley =)


End file.
